


Aku Cinta Kamu

by PhoenixStar73



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Asmodeus Being an Asshole (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Bad Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Deal with a Devil, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Episode: s03e19 Aku Cinta Kamu, F/M, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, POV Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Post-Episode: s03e19 Aku Cinta Kamu, Protective Alec Lightwood, bamf Magnus, fix it for the ending of this episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Alec has fulfilled his deal with Asmodeus, and now he and Magnus are broken up. However he's now plagued by dreams and visions.His heart now broken, Magnus wills himself to destroy all memories of Alec. Conveniently, Asmodeus prevents him from doing so. His feelings of betrayal and hatred intensify, making him susceptible to Asmodeus's darker plans.Unbeknownst to all of them, Magnus's magic still loves Alec and sends out one last, desperate plea before becoming compromised -- uncertain if it will reach the one intended.It does.Some way,somehow, Alec is going to save his beloved.Canon divergent 3x19





	1. A Beacon Through the Fog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandylee007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams and vision haunt both separately following the breakup...

Magnus was in **_agony. _**

There was too much going on in his head. Brother Zachariah was right – it needed to be done. And he could do it.

At the very least, he prayed that he had the strength to do so. _He just couldn't take it anymore._

Bringing both hands to his head, he willed all the memories of Alec out into the open. It took such effort that he faltered, almost stumbling back a few steps as he did so. There in front of him lay a tapestry of all his memories of Alec since a year ago…first meet, first drink, wedding kiss – ah he _winced_ at that -- the portaling to Prague and Tokyo, the first date and reassuring kiss afterward when they decided to be a couple…

_Walking in Brooklyn, and coming across the giant metal heart with the locks on it. Alec had wanted to bring him here._

_…the silly talk of being locked up, Alec bringing out the lock and looking at it lovingly._

_Alec admitting he wanted a lock there as well to commemorate their love, and Magnus just melting at Alec’s confession_

_…Engraving “Aku Cinta Kamu” by lightly blowing on the lock, putting forth all his love and devotion onto it_

_Kissing like they just pledged themselves to one another forever, as Alec placed the lock on the metal heart. _

Well at the time it certainly felt like they would last forever.

But obviously fate was just too cruel.

_It was just way too much to bear._

He closed his eyes. Soon he would forget all of this, and his heart and mind would be clear. He willed the magic into his hands, as it grew and burned at his fingertips. 

Just a little longer, and then he would blast the memories to oblivion. Forever.

A hand suddenly grabbed his bicep. Shocked, he turned around. It’s Alec, standing in front of him.

“You don’t want to do this,” Alec said softly. Magnus doesn’t believe his eyes. The Archer smiled sadly.

“How are you here?” Magnus whispered. He reached out to touch the Archer’s face.

His hand passed through. “He's not really here. He's a manifestation of your mind,” Magnus's head told himself. Ugh, he just couldn't stop thinking of Alec, right? 

“I don’t think you want to do this. Please don't,” Alec pleaded again, his eyes suddenly displaying fear.

The fear and love in the Archer's eyes was too much for Magnus to bear.

“Be gone then. You broke my damn heart,” Magnus cursed. Alec looked sad...way sadder than he did that day. Magnus couldn't care less about how Alec felt. After all, he was no longer part of his life anymore. With a wave of his hand, the apparition of Alec disappeared. Magnus choked back tears, but willed himself to continue with what he was doing before. He turned back to the growing tapestry of memories, raising his arms again. But somehow he was unable to continue pushing the magic forth. Dammit, he thought, closing his eyes to summon stronger power, the power of Edom to his fingertips. With this strength, he should be able to guarantee not only effectiveness, but making it permanent. In fact, this would probably end up taking out a small part of Magnus's soul -- but at this point, Magnus was beyond caring.

He's already lost _everything._

His flow of magic stopped abruptly. He opened his eyes, seeing red magic swirling around his biceps. Asmodeus somehow ended up next to him. He bestowed a gaze upon his son, not unkindly. 

“Let me go. Let me do my thing,” Magnus said angrily.

“Son, I did not give back your magic so that you would do something so weak,” Asmodeus stated. “You need to retain these memories, no matter how painful.” Magnus was silent. Father and son watched memories from the tapestry together for a few minutes.

‘Pain is the path to enlightment, my son,” Asmodeus added gently. “Use the pain to help you get stronger. Remember what made you weak, so you no longer suffer from it again.”

At that point, Magnus was broken. He no longer knew what was the right thing to do. All he knew was that his father was here, while everyone else had just walked away or disappeared without warning. No one else cared about him. But his father was _here._ He glanced at the glowing tapestry of memories before him one more time, before holding out both hands and sending them back into his head. 

His whole body sagged, as if the weight of all those memories were too hard to retain.

“Come here, my son,” Asmodeus says, holding out his arms wide. Magnus, unable to help himself, walked into them, crying. He hated himself for being weak, needing this physical affection and reassurance, but he truly had no one left. He bit his lip, screaming inwardly. His magic suddenly sparked and swirled all around them, as if it has suddenly gone mad.

*********

Red flashes soared across the dark, cloudless sky as they spread across the city.

Red flashes darted straight through a tall window of a Gothic church, straight into a dark bedroom. A figure suddenly bolted upright, waking up in a cold sweat. His heart beat wildly. There’s a desperate look in his large hazel eyes. Fear sent chills down his spine, lingering in his veins, as he’s never felt before. Worse, much worse, than the feelings he had with the Soul Sword.

_Something was very wrong…_

“Magnus,” Alec whispered. 

He looked around his dark bedroom, suddenly confused. Had he just dreamt that he was on a rooftop of some kind? And talking to Magnus? It was all so fuzzy...he can't quite remember ---

Suddenly his head was assaulted with visions of Magnus breaking down in sobs, surrounded by red embers and an unearthly glow about him. Then two green yellow cat eyes slowly emerged next to him. “Oh god,” Alec whispered. Things were definitely not right. Someone decided to stick around.

How could he have summoned him in the first place? It's all his fault. He let him into their world. And put everyone at risk. Including all his loved ones. 

_And especially Magnus._

Fuck! Alec jumped out of bed with the quickness, gets dressed, and grabs his seraph, bow, and quiver.

He’s going to find his boyfriend. His boyfriend was being played, right now. 

The Greater Demon decided to stay in New York and collect his son.

He should never have made that deal with Asmodeus. 

He’s going to get his boyfriend back. _And somehow, they have to get rid of Asmodeus._

_____________

_(Softly echoed in the distance)_

> _I know it hurts_   
_It’s hard to breathe sometimes_   
_These nights are long_   
_You’ve lost the will to fight_
> 
>   
_Is anybody out there?_   
_Can you lead me to the light_   
_Is anybody out there?_   
_Tell me it’ll all be alright_
> 
>   
_You are not alone  
_ _I_ _’ve been here the whole time  
_ _ singing you a song_
> 
>   
_I will carry you_
> 
>   
_I will carry you_


	2. To Plan A Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, not being able to shake off the dream, does some searching on his own.  
Later, Alec inadvertently clues everyone in on what's been happening. And despite a minor setback that sends Alec reeling, it is Isabelle who provides a slight ray of hope...

It was not quite 6am at the moment, and the horizon was still dark, with only those clouds illuminated by the sun, just about to rise, brightening up the New York skyline, showcasing skyscraper and highrise silhouettes in the distance.

Not a sound was to be heard for miles around, although the faintest _swoop!_ was suddenly heard, and a small silhouette seen leaping – _and that was only if one had beyond amazing vision_ – to be able to catch something at that type of speed. 

Boosted by the use of a speed rune. 

“One. And two. Now three…” Alec Lightwood silently counted rooftops as he leapt, then landed, then leapt from building to building – attempting to get to that very rooftop that was featured in that crazy dream he had earlier this morning. He was convinced they had been visions…and that Magnus had indeed been there with Asmodeus. It had felt too real to be ignored.

_So here he was, on a hunch. _

Four more to go, he thought. He made sure, for the umpteenth time, that his bow and quiver were anchored securely on him, and he leapt – _again. _The wind blew past his face, burning his cheeks slightly at the speed he was going. He had always found it quite refreshing, however, as it helped to keep him awake at this hour.

Finally the rooftop came into view, and he just stood there for a moment, closing his eyes. Absent of sight, he let his other senses take over, and cleared his mind. Suddenly, somehow – he could feel this was the right place, that he was here last night – and feel Magnus’s presence, and especially his pain, and agony. _It was so awful, his suffering…_

And yes, that were that_ much_ darker presence. _Asmodeus._

God, Magnus’s presence – whatever was left of his presence -- was so strong here on this rooftop, even if it was only half-imagined by him – that he gasped with its intensity, bringing tears to his eyes. He was suffering _so_ much. And it seemed mixed with that darker presence now – _there was definitely great possibility of him becoming corrupted by Asmodeus the longer he remained with him…_

_Help, _something in the air cried out. _Help me._

*********************

“Alec, stop pacing. You are going to wear a hole in the floor.”

“Eh?” Alec stopped. It was late afternoon at the NY Institute, and he had called his team in for a briefing. However, he had gotten through only two of the points, when his mind had started wandering. Then he had completely stopped talking. He was so distracted, he had not even felt the curious eyes on him. 

He had not realized he was pacing back and forth; his mind had been elsewhere, remembering the vision he had of Magnus crying. And Asmodeus. Whom he had let out…and somehow he had either stayed out, or he figured out a way to come back in. 

And now Asmodeus _had_ Magnus. His boyfriend... Who absolutely despised Alec right now for breaking up with him, if that dream (or was it vision?) was of any indication.

_What was he going to do?_

“You called us into the office for a briefing, Alec, but yet you look like the unprepared one,” Jace noted, trying to be helpful. That would have normally earned a scowl from Alec, but he just nodded absentmindedly, which made Jace, Isabelle, Clary, and Underhill exchange looks. 

“Also something is wrong. I’ve felt it since early this morning. You are worried about something, and there’s also…this sadness,” Jace said in a softer voice. 

He walked to Alec and put his hand on his shoulder. “Do you want to talk to me about it later?” he asked, concern in his heterochromatic eyes. He knew Alec was a private person and usually would not want his personal business aired.

Alec looked at Jace, and for some reason the walls all broke. “A-Asmodeus has Magnus,” he stammered, tears filling up his eyes, “And it’s all my fault”. Isabelle’s eyes grew as big as saucers as the words registered. She rose up to give Alec a hug, which he sunk into and cried. The others were all visibly shocked into silence, as they watched the two Lightwood siblings together.

Isabelle was the first one to pull away first. “Alec, you didn’t,” Isabelle said cautiously, already knowing the answer.

Alec’s large hazel eyes were spilling with tears. He nodded, almost reluctantly. "I took the deal. Magnus and I broke up. I didn't anticipate him turning to Asmodeus though," he sputtered almost incoherently, ugly sobs coming in between words. The sight was almost too much to bear. Underhill had turned away as soon as Alec had broken down in his sister's arms . It somehow seemed wrong to witness his boss having such a private moment. Clary started crying in earnest at how hard Alec was taking it. 

"Wait..." Jace stated slowly. "You said you took a deal...You're not telling me with Asmodeus, are you?" 

Silence. 

"**Alec**," Jace stated firmly. "He made you break up with Magnus? And that's why you didn't do what you were supposed to do with Magnus?"

Alec threw Jace a desperate look that said _"Don't say anything!"_ No one else had known that he had been planning on proposing to Magnus that other night. Well, at least until Magnus had shown up at the Institute half an hour later than they had agreed upon, drunk and ranting, then having a breakdown in Alec's arms. It had left Alec _heartbroken, confused, and desperate enough_ to contact Asmodeus.

And of course _that_ spectacularly backfired, and Asmodeus had ended up with the last laugh after all. 

He clenched his fists tightly at his sides as he replayed the whole meeting in his head, biting his lip so hard he drew blood. He cursed inwardly.

Isabelle was puzzled. "How do you know Magnus turned to Asmodeus?" she prodded gently.

Alec looked uncomfortable. "I actually _don't_ really know. But I felt ---," he said, faltering, earning a very confused look from the group. Alec felt really embarrassed right now, making a statement that could not be substantiated. Totally out of character for the leader of the NY Institute.

He felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment and shame. At this point he was not even sure if he was worthy of being the leader of the Institute, with such foolish notions. _Basing everything upon dreams, ugh... _ He really just wanted to disappear thorugh a hole in the ground at the moment...

Clary, however, suddenly focused on him, as if to take him seriously. Her eyes flashed gold.

"I'd like to hear about it," she stated firmly. Go on, her eyes said. Alec was surprised, and a warm feeling of appreciation and new purpose enveloped his heart. 

He cleared his throat and continued, "Okay. So hear me out -- I was having this intense dream where I was on the rooftop and Magnus -- Magnus was crying, and he had this wall of what looked like visions of me, us, like our memories or something, and he was going to erase them to forget me ---" 

Clary gasped in horror upon hearing that. 

"I begged him not to, and he turned to me, so cold, so angry, as if there was no more love in his eyes, or heart, and he told me, "Be gone then. You broke my damn heart." He gasped suddenly, choking back a sob. He quoted it as he had remembered, the wound left by that retort was still too fresh. Both Clary and Isabelle winced noticeably at that. 

"Then the dream ended," Alec stated. "But then suddenly around 5am, something jerked me awake, and I saw remnants of red trails of magic around me, my bed, trailing from the window..and it felt like Magnus's magic...but more angry as well as desperate, as if he was in trouble. A vision of Magnus crying and going into Asmodeus’s embrace also flashed into my mind, and for some reason it was telling me that Magnus was in trouble, and that was the reason." The last part of his admission came out all at once, and he lost his breath, gasping for air as he leaned forward, putting a hand on the desk in front of him, as if he could no longer handle the weight of everything placed upon him. 

Jace was suddenly next to him. "You need to lie down, Alec?" he asked, concerned. That was a lot for you to have on the brain. You need rest. Do you really believe what you dreamt, though?"

Clary interjected, her eyes shining, "I believe you, Alec. I've learned to trust my visions --"

"That's what Magnus always used to tell me, you need to learn to trust your gut, your instincts," Alec stated. He tried to smile, but failed as the memory made him tear up more. Now there wasn't a dry eye in the room as everyone teared up as well, mostly to see how much Alec was hurting.

Jace prodded, "C'mon brother, you really do need the rest."

Alec smiled weakly, as he gently shrugged Jace off. "No, what I actually need to do is to find Magnus -- and _kill_ Asmodeus." 

He looked down, a defeated look on his face. "I wish there was a way to contact Magnus though."

“Have you tried to send a fire message?” Clary asked. Blank looks were received in response. She shrugged. "Worth a try?”

“In fact, I’ll do it,” Clary added. She scribbled something and sent it in the air. 

They all waited.

_Whoosh!_ The fire message came back immediately.

“Please contact your local High Warlock. Magnus Bane no longer deals with any situations regarding the Shadowhunters.”

Alec’s heart bled and tore in two. His heart started pounding in his ears, fast, then faster…and he couldn’t’ _breathe._

Suddenly he couldn’t be here, with everyone.

“As you wish,” he muttered despondently, in between breaths that were suddenly ragged. Wild-eyed, he looked at everyone, who all had worried expressions on their faces. "Please -- anything we've said, stays in this room, okay? I gotta go," he breathed. He turned on his heel and walked quickly out of the room. Everyone stared at his retreating back with shoulders slumped, head down. Isabelle looked alarmed. “I’m going after him,” she declared, “You guys hold down the fort.” Everyone nodded as Isabelle ran down the hallway after Alec.

“Alec…Alec!” Alec heard Isabelle yelling down the hallway. He didn’t turn around. He kept on walking. He really did not want to talk to anyone right now. He had been feeling hopeful this morning, feeling good that he had at least discovered that his dreams had had substance and thus it justified him searching for Magnus. This fire message though, it was like the door had been slammed – hard – on possibilities, and on his heart. His _stupid _heart, which he had ultimately broken on his own, after taking the deal with Asmodeus. 

He deserved to suffer for the rest of his life; he went and ruined the only good thing to ever happen to him. _You_ deserve_ this, you ruined everything,_ the voice inside his head kept reverberating, the poisonous barbs wrapping around his heart and slowly turning it to stone. 

When, and if, this stage ever came to pass – he would no longer be able to feel, or love ever again. 

“**Alec**.” Isabelle was suddenly in front of him. When did she get ahead of him? He blinked, stopping out of confusion. “Please talk to me.” He shook his head, tears threatening to overcome him. “I-I can’t, this is just too much right now.” 

“I think I may know of a way to weaken, and maybe even defeat Asmodeus,” Isabelle stated, her voice suddenly quiet and serious. 

Alec raised an eyebrow. “What?” he sputtered. “That’s impossible.”

"I've been sorting out a few things as of late. You seemed really preoccupied so I didn't really want to trouble you with it unless i had found something substantial. Anyway I was just tinkering with a few things. But now that there's a reason to develop something, well I will work even harder on it now. Give me a few days. Do you want to meet me in the lab sometime this week at some point?" Isabelle asked.

Alec shrugged. "Sure," he said. "I'll consider any options at this point. Thanks, Izzy. You're the best." 

Isabelle gave him a hug and turned around to walk back toward Ops and the lab. Alec sighed and just stood there, watching Isabelle's retreating form. 

However, he couldnt' help but start to feel a little better, a little more hopeful now. 

Whenever Izzy was directly involved with missions, with her research and critical mind, they usually ended up with the upper hand. 

He prayed that the particular trend would continue in this case. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update (fulltime work, kid, and other fics to write)! Anyway it seems like this initial one-shot will indeed be a chaptered fic. Please let me know if it works or not. I greatly appreciate all kudos, comments, and feedback -- I do take ideas into consideration. I hope I do this justice! Also hope you guys will continue to join for the ride. I appreciate each and every one of you! <3
> 
> Btw, I continued this fic for you, Sandylee007. I really hope I end up doing it justice. Cheers.


	3. A Fighting Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tormented by more visions...Isabelle shows him what she's developed, and clues him in on what's been going on around him. They figure out a game plan, and Alec turns to Catarina for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about this late update! Hmm, anyone still reading? ? Hopefully...

"Another good one guys," Alec called out, waving off fellow new Shadowhunters recruits as he ducked into his office. 

Shrugging off his leather jacket, he absentmindedly tossed it at the corner armchair in his office. Hmm, that had been a pretty good mission earlier this morning, he thought, running his hand through his dark hair, which was much more unruly than usual, given the demon hunt they had just gone through. He'd forgotten how exciting these first missions were for young Shadowhunters. The mood had been infectious, spiking up some pent-up energy he hadn’t known that he had. 

And then there Alec had been, leaping into the air, slashing at demons back and forth with his seraph blade, unlike his more calculated bow and quiver action. He smiled to himself. The slashing seraph blade was more Jace's thing. Jace usually preferred to be up and center in battle, while Alec worked the sniper angle. 

Then again, he'd been restless these past few days. Isabelle had been working on whatever she's been working on, for him... But she seemed to have been suddenly scarce, preoccupied with something else this past week -- a mission? -- that apparently had not passed by his desk. He had thought it a bit odd since most missions were required to be run by the Head of the NY Institute. 

But then again, this _was_ Isabelle, and as understated as her position of research and development seemed to be, she was practically the second-in-line for the Head, as far as he was concerned. While his sister really hadn't any aspirations for the leadership position, there was no denying that she had the qualities and strategic mind for it.

If she_ was_ on a mission, he would not even think of questioning her decision or right to conduct one.

Regardless, he had not wanted to dwell on Isabelle too much, lest he start thinking too much about Magnus. Thus volunteering to go on these missions every day. They provided a necessary outlet -- so that his waking hours would not involve being obsessed by his missing boyfriend.

It was bad enough that he dreamt about him almost every night. But luckily they mostly had been more passive dreams, like his mind replaying a memory of two of them. However, that had not made anything hurt less.

And then there were visions again, like the rooftop vision ---and they were really tempting, too. 

More than once he had come _thisclose_ to chasing them down, especially one night, when he had seen_ (dreamt?)_ Magnus walking by that LOVE sign. From a distance he had thought he saw Magnus stare at it for awhile, suddenly tear off an object from it _(their lock?)_ and -- gulp! - burn it to oblivion in a fit of anger and heartbreak. He had woken up in tears.

Part of him had almost run out to the sign to see if that had been real.

But he had ultimately decided he didn't want to know. 

Seeing that for himself -- the actual lock no longer being on that LOVE sign -- well that would just about _kill_ him right around now.

In the vision, he had also sensed some further disturbance around Magnus, as if the very fiber of his being, his soul, was in conflict --fighting some outer energy. 

Either way, it was not good energy by any means, and especially if it involved Asmodeus.

He went to close the door of his office, and leaned against it, closing his eyes. He briefly allowed himself to think of his love. 

_Oh Magnus_, he thought, sighing_. I miss you so much. _

His eyes fell upon a small photo he kept on his desk – it was a photo of them holding one another, with the Effiel Tower in the distance. A passerby had volunteered to take a photo of them. Isabelle, who was in tune with what was popular with Mundanes, had insisted that Alec bring along her Instapix camera – “To make memories”, she had said. 

Memories indeed. He went over to pick it up, and touched the edges lovingly. Then he put it in his pocket next to his heart.

He suddenly yawned. A nap suddenly seemed like a good idea right now. 

He headed for his room upstairs. Maybe an hour wouldn’t hurt.

********

Magnus sat dejectedly on a park bench somewhere, waiting for his father, who had excused himself and stepped away. Magnus just nodded, looking at the ground. 

He had never felt this alone, ever. 

“Magnus, don’t listen to Asmodeus. You know this about your father! He’s trying to manipulate you!” 

There’s a pair of combat boots suddenly within his line of sight on the ground. 

Those are Alec’s combat boots…ugh, would these visions never cease? They were going to kill him emotionally! Hadn’t he suffered enough?

“What the hell, I said for these visions to stop!” Magnus roared, irritated. “And at least my father is here for me.”

“Please don’t say that. You know you know better than this!” the voice said, sounding heartbroken. “At least look at me!”

“No,” Magnus stated firmly, stubbornly keeping his eyes on the ground.

Inside, he's taken aback at the sound of his own voice. It had somehow become a lot deeper with more resonance -- when had his voice gotten that deep? Barely a few days, and it was a voice that he himself would hardly even recognize anymore.

“I don’t trust you.” Magnus looked away, fists clenched tightly at his sides. He felt a headache coming on.

There is a long silence. 

“…Okay, I deserved that. I don’t deserve to be forgiven. But please... Don't give in,” the voice said, now sounding very teary, and breaking up at the end of the sentence. 

Despite Magnus’s firm resolve to not give in to the voice, his heart started to give. He slowly turned around – just as the image of his ex-boyfriend faded away with a heartbroken expression in his beautiful hazel eyes. 

Fuck, Magnus thought, as he shut his eyes in anguish. Even this could not leave him be – he just wanted something in his life to be stable again…

At that moment, Asmodeus walked over to him, holding a pretzel. 

…even if it had to be this, this fucking situation that was the last thing he ever wanted for himself – to be at his father’s side. But honestly, he really had no one else now. And he was here, promising stability. That, at least, was something.

Magnus turned upon hearing Asmodeus approach him, and then turned away again.

His father, if he noticed, did not say or do anything. He just held the pretzel out to him, and sat down next to Magnus.

“If you think buying me a snack is going to win you my love, you are sorely mistaken,” Magnus stated dryly.

“Can’t a father just buy his son something to eat?” Asmodeus asked innocently. 

Dammit, Magnus thought as his stomach growled. He could never resist food...

He gave his father a look of disdain. But he grabbed the pretzel and started eating, albeit reluctantly.

Asmodeus smiled in triumph.

He could already see his son’s aura growing darker around him. In fact, he had been surprised how quickly it had turned. It was only a matter of time, now.

***

Alec awoke suddenly, tears running down his face. He was now having visions during his naps? What was that, just half an hour? Shit, he thought, his heart pounding in his chest.

“I don’t trust you.” He had literally felt his heart tear apart during the dream. Those words reverberated in his head. He blinked back tears that were threatening to come out, and wiped his face with the back of his hand. Of course Magnus wouldn’t trust him anymore. He was not sure he could trust himself anymore. He no longer knew what he was doing. 

His life was nothing without Magnus by his side. He quickly scribbled a fire message and sent it.

Within a second one flew back. He caught it and read it.

“I’m here in the lab. Come by!” Isabelle was here! His heart lightened. 

Getting out of bed, he quickly gave himself the once over, smoothing down his hair and clothing to at least look somewhat presentable, and headed out of the room.

******

He took the stairs, two at a time, and then practically ran down the hallway until he reached the door of the lab.

“So, what do you have for me?” Alec called out as he stood in the doorway. He poked his head in. 

Isabelle, already outfitted in lab gear, with proper headgear on, held a soldering iron in her right hand. She was working on something on the table. Next to her were vials filled with gold liquid and several tools for crafting, along with her microscope. Next to this was a small black case that was filled with several small triangular gold objects.

Hearing her brother, she looked up with a smile. “Ah, right on time. I bet you can’t wait to see what I have for you,” she said happily. 

Alec couldn't help but smile at his sister. He always felt happy upon seeing her, no matter how his mood might have been prior. 

“How have you been?” she asked.

Alec made a face. “I have been better,” he admitted honestly. “But I am trying to remain optimistic.”

Isabelle’s brows furrowed with concern, looking at her brother’s face. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his face was definitely paler than usual.

“Another dream? Wait, vision, I mean?” Isabelle asked, correcting herself quickly. She realized she needed to tread carefully with regard to her brother. These days it seemed like one wrong word or sentiment and he would completely break…

“So, what are those?” Alec inquired, pointing at the test tubes.

“Heavenly fire,” Isabelle said. “Here, take a look.” She put her welding mask back on, and delicately took one of the test tubes from the holder. She slowly poured some into the mold she had on the table. Immediately there was a flash of light! – which made Alec jump with surprise. 

The liquid in the mold solidified. Now there was a gold arrowhead, just large enough to fit in the groove on the top of one of his quivers. Ah, that was what was in that case, Alec realized.

Alec looked up at Isabelle questioningly, who was now smiling at him.

“I made these arrowheads for you. But we can get back to these in a bit. Anyway, you look like you have questions for me, ask away,” she said, her eyes warm.

“H-how did you find out about this, the Heavenly Fire? What exactly is it? Who knew about it?” he managed to utter.

“Actually, Mom clued me in,” Isabelle admitted. “You know she was all into this business before she was deruned. The Heavenly Fire project was actually top secret, only known to those in the hierarchy in Alicante. This past week we ran into some unexpected issues regarding Jonathan and Lillith, and involving Clary.” Alec’s eyes widened at the mention of this.

“What? What about Lillith? I thought she was banished! _And Clary?_ What does she have to do with anything? I know she hasn’t been around, but I thought it was because she was on missions. Wait, who’s Jonathan? And why wasn’t I informed about any of this, by either you or Mom –” he faltered. He flushed as he heard his own voice rising higher at the end of the sentence.

Even his mom kept this from him? She normally told him _everything!_

Isabelle gave him a look that was unreadable. “Are you pouting, big brother?” she asked, her eyes widening. At that, Alec felt the flush on his cheeks spread to his neck.

“No, I’m not,” he protested, feeling his mouth grimace even more.

Damn, he _knew_ he was pouting. He did not like being kept in the dark, no matter what the circumstances.

“You need to have a seat, big brother. Let me try to give you the short version,” Isabelle stated, gesturing to the chair.

They both sat down, and Isabelle proceeded to tell Alec everything. As Isabelle spoke, Alec’s head was racing. So Lillith had managed to resurrect whatever she was working on – which just happened to be Jonathan? But wait, he had formerly been Sebastian, the one who fooled them all – or rather, Jonathan had managed to take on Sebastian’s image and had fooled them all -- even Isabelle, vulnerable for friends at the time due to her recovering from her yin fen addiction.

But now, Jonathan was fully in his own body, and had even lured Clary to the point where she was able to burn a twinning rune on her? So, now if Jonathan gets hurt, so would she. The only way to separate them, according to Isabelle, was to use Heavenly Fire. An impossible feat, as no one knew how exactly this would work…

Alec’s head was about to implode by the time Isabelle had gotten to that part. Oh, and the best part – Jonathan being able to get the Morningstar sword from the self-serving Seelie Queen, who wanted to form an alliance with Jonathan after he had convinced her he wanted to kill Lillith…oh that was just _rich! _

And the most insignificant part of all of this, Jonathan wanted to use the sword to open the rift between their world and Edom, so that the demons could take over the world.

Yea, such small potatoes…that Alec did not need to be informed about this. What the fuck.

He felt himself glare at his sister. He couldn’t help it_. No one_ thought they should inform him about any of this??

Isabelle gave him a sympathetic look and touched his arm. “Please don’t overreact. Okay, since I work in the lab, they thought to inform me, since they wanted a foil to the Morningstar sword – seeing the threat that it poses to the world. Jace was also determined to try to deal with the situation by getting on Jonathan and Clary’s good side. Turns out that in the past few days, Clary has been compromised by Jonathan since he is her brother. She has been acting really off and seems to be more sympathetic to him. But it seems like her main loyalty is still Jace, thankfully. Anyway, Jace is _desperate_ to get that thing off of her. So I did my research,” Isabelle paused for a moment and then continued.

“The twinning rune can be removed, separating the siblings, but requires a direct hit from the activated sword itself. With some of the Heavenly Fire we have in store, I was actually able to fashion a replica of Glorious, which can withstand the Morningstar sword during battle – meaning it can give us an edge in fighting Jonathon while attempting to get Clary back. The plan is to attempt to disarm whoever is fighting with the sword, and then attempt to use it to destroy the rune” Isabelle stated. She then lowered her eyes a bit, and she looked ashamed. “I’m sorry I did not tell you about all of this, big brother. But you really did seem exhausted, and no one knew why. So they did not want to bother you. You usually have other Clave business going on. Well, I mean, we know what’s been happening now, after you told us last week,” she said hastily. 

Her brother had a queasy expression on his face after her disclosure about current events.

“Are you okay with all of this?” she asked, putting a hand on his arm.

Alec took a deep breath, and shrugged. “I-I’m not sure?” he asked, grimacing.

Then he smiled. He was known to take on the world and its problems. As for Institute business, he actually had not needed to be briefed on everything, but he had taken it on automatically since it was what he thought was expected of him. However, he decided right then and there to be more laid back going forward, to give more autonomy and confidence in his main team. It did feel nice that others wanted to help him out.

“I think I will be okay. But wow, now you really need to clue me in on the Heavenly Fire thing.” He gestured at the case which held the arrowheads. “So, these arrowheads – you’re confident that these will give us an advantage over Asmodeus?”

Isabelle smiled, her eyes twinkling with excitement. “Oh, they _will. _Come and take a look.”

He went over and fingered one of the arrowheads delicately. Beautifully crafted and gold, they were impeccable, with sharp points – designed to slice cleanly through any target, so cleanly, the target probably wouldn’t even know that they had been hit. Of course Isabelle would have been capable of such craftsmanship.

“You’ve done it again, Izzy,” he breathed. “These are magnificent. So what power does the Heavenly Fire actually have against a Greater Demon?’

“Well, these actually would not actually kill Asmodeus. However, if we were to pierce his torso with 5-6 of these, that would certainly help to level the playing field. These would ideally slice right through the skin, and then explode internally. We just need to wound him enough so that we could kill him with one of our angelic weapons – whether it be the seraph blade, your bow and quiver, or my whip,” Isabelle stated. “The only thing that could burn his soul to oblivion is the sword itself, but unfortunately we have a bigger threat to face, which requires the sword,” Isabelle stated.

Alec knew she meant the threat of Jonathan opening the rift between worlds. Alec nodded in acquiescence. That was indeed much more important. Still…

“So the Heavenly Fire is a threat against demons? How about demon blooded creatures ---”

Isabelle cut him off. “You’re on the right track. It’s not just demons,” Isabelle said. “It’s Downworlders in general. The Heavenly Fire program was actually a project spearheaded by Aldertree, of all people. It was sanctioned by the Clave, as he skillfully worded it, as “a Special Research Project” designed to secure the safety of our civilization across all species.” She shook her head, an incredulous look crossing her face. “I have to give it to him,” she mused aloud. “Aldertree was certainly a gifted wordsmith – I came across his written proposal, and it’s completely solid. Damn, it would have even sold me, if I hadn’t found out about the true nature of his plans.”

Isabelle paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. “We found out that the Heavenly Fire has properties which can permanently alter genetic makeup. Aldertree and his team have been experimenting on the properties on imprisoned Downworlders, who are basically there as test subjects against their will.” Isabelle saw Alec’s face pale as those words registered. She continued. “In essence it has been turning Downworlders back into Mundanes. And tests have continued. Aldertree has been planning on throwing this into the city’s water supply…”

At that, Alec paled. _Magnus. _Then his thoughts went to the others:_ Madzie. Catarina. Luke, Maia, and the New York Wolfpack. Raphael and the New York Clan…_

_“_How exactly did you find out about all of this --- about Aldertree’s part in all of this? The Clave typically does not disclose who drafted the proposal. Not even to high ranking officials like Mom or Dad,” Alec inquired.

“I have my ways…and let’s just say it wasn’t very pleasant,” Isabelle said curtly. She grimaced, and suddenly looked like she was about to throw up.

Alec stared at her, a horrified realization forming in his gut.

“Isabelle,” he whispered. “You didn’t…” He couldn’t continue, the thought was just too horrid to consider. Did Isabelle and Aldertree…

“By the Angel! No!” Isabelle sputtered, as she saw Alec’s eyes bug out, and realized what he was getting at. “That man isn’t getting near any of this!” She gestured toward herself, and Alec’s shoulders sagged in relief.

“No, I just had to sit through an excruciating dinner with him, where he kept flirting with me, kept talking about himself, and kept trying to caress my knee.” She shuddered. “Of course I had to flirt with him a little to keep the conversation going, but that was the extent of it.” 

She went on to describe the “mission” that ended up keeping her busy this past week – which involved getting access to the Clave prison where the Downworlders’ were being kept, using a vampire criminal called Zeke Russo. At this point, Isabelle accessed her computer files, and a photo of a very uncharacteristically frowning Simon Lewis popped up. Alec almost jumped out of his seat upon realizing what his sister had done.

“So you actually sent in the Vampire – _alone_ \-- to infiltrate this operation?” he asked, his eyes wide. He wondered what had made Isabelle think of Simon for the job. Simon did not seem like the type who could even handle taking on such a serious task. Alec had noticed that Simon and Isabelle had been together more often over this past week, either talking or looking over documents. 

But it had not occurred to him that they had been working on a mission together.

Isabelle grinned. “Yup,” she stated cheerfully. “Zeke – no, I mean, Simon -- actually made out big. He found the group of Downworlders who were in that group as test subjects, and helped to free them all. Then he worked with two of them to beat up the prison guards, and set the self destructive button which blew up the whole facility. But not before grabbing the whole supply of Heavenly Fire that was left. It’s sitting in our lab refrigerator now.”

She sighed. “Man, he’s such a badass. Remember when he first came to us over a year ago? So much has changed. He’s tougher than he looks,” she mused.

There was a slight change in her tone of voice toward the end of her speech that made Alec look at Isabelle closely. Her focus had strayed somewhat, but there was no mistaking the stars in her eyes. 

That was for…_Simon, that vampire?_ Alec couldn’t wrap his head around that, just yet. This whole thing was just too crazy for him to process right now. 

“Don’t look at me like that, Alec,” Isabelle stated. “Simon also actually donated his blood – which had traces of pure angel blood from Jace – so that I could activate Glorious. We truly owe him a lot.” Alec had to concede, Simon certainly sounded as if he had contributed greatly to this effort. Who knew the Vampire had it within him?

“No worries, I trust you. Sounded like you made some good strategic decisions regarding this,” Alec stated. “So proud of you.” He stepped forward to fold her into his embrace. She hugged him back. It was a moment of mutual respect and admiration between the siblings.

They broke apart. Isabelle cleared her throat. “Right, we need to get back to your situation. What is your plan of attack against Asmodeus?”

Alec glanced at the arrowheads on the counter. “It will be really tough to get those arrows into Asmodeus. Greater Demons are known to be extremely quick and they can poof away quickly,” he stated. “Hmm, I seem to remember Magnus being able to hold Camille long enough to be able to transport her to the Clave for trial. It was some sort of cage, although the name for it escapes me right now. I wonder if something similar could hold Asmodeus…”

“I don’t see why not. However…” Isabelle began, then trailed off as she realized that she was about to bring up Magnus not being around. Not a smart move, she thought, as it would certainly trigger Alec. Alec needed to move forward, not to backtrack via a careless slip of the tongue…

”Hmm, do you think Magnus’s friend Catarina would be able to conjure such a thing?” she ventured instead.

“You know, I’m going to find out,” Alec stated, his voice full of resolve. “I should go try to find her now. Actually, she should be working right now, so that’s easy -- I’m going to head over to the hospital.”

“Great idea, big brother. Here, take the arrows with you.” She handed him the case. “I don’t need to tell you this, but use them wisely,” Isabelle stated. She leaned over to give Alec a quick hug. “Keep in touch if you can.”

Alec looked into his sister’s caring eyes. They have supported one another through thick and thin while growing up -- against parents who have never truly shown them the love they both deserved. Thus they had to learn to lean on one another. The support and love they had for one another have never been more evident than what was showcased today. Alec felt a rush of gratitude for this.

“Thank you for everything, Izzy. Seriously,” he said, his eyes tearing up. Without you I had been losing hope, fast. With this, I feel like we still have a chance to save Magnus…”

He kissed the top of her head. “Please be safe with regard to this thing with Jonathan and Clary. Make sure to get Clary back. Please give Jace my love,” he stated.

“I will, big brother. Oh…by the way, when you do save Magnus -- tell him I owe him a big shopping trip and some of his favorite ice cream. That should get him back into the regular swing of things,” Isabelle declared. 

Alec laughed, in a way he hadn’t laughed for days, as he waved goodbye to his sister.

*******  
  


“Is Catarina Loss available?” Alec asked, leaning over the charge desk to speak with the nurse at the computer. He had used the speed rune to get to the hospital as soon as he could, hoping to spot Catarina right away. But she was nowhere to be found. So he had made his way over to the desk.

He hated asking Mundanes for help, recalling one time when such an attempt had failed miserably with a security guard last year. He grimaced, recalling that he had been trying to steal the guard’s ID for Isabelle. The attempt had fallen flat, and he had ended up settling for appearing clumsy and spilling water all over her desk.

But he didn’t see any alternative this time – he would need to ask for help. Shit. 

Well, at least he would not attempt to flirt this time – that was definitely not his forte. He would just be nice and straightforward to this nurse, and hopefully that would suffice. 

Or…

Maybe he could just take a page from Magnus’s book, being that his boyfriend was the effervescent flirt. Surely he would have picked up one of his techniques after all this time of being with him…

“Eh?” The current nurse frowned as she looked up at Alec.

“I’m sorry. I’m looking for Catarina Loss. Do you think you could possibly call her for me? I mean, if you aren’t too busy,” Alec said. 

Hmm…how else to seem convincing? He tried to recall what Isabelle had taught him. A moment later, his mouth had curved into his attempt at a winning smile, and opened his eyes really wide, attempting a pleading doe-eyed look. Inwardly he was choking. 

_People did this type of stuff?_

But that seemed to appease the nurse. She slowly smiled back, as she picked up the receiver of the phone. “Paging Catarina Loss, to the charge desk,” she spoke into the receiver.

“Thank you,” Alec stated.

A minute later, Catarina was in front of Alec. “Alec Lightwood, what brings you here?” she asked curiously. She regarded him with slight curiosity. “Fortunately, I’m at the end of my shift, so we are free to chat. Let’s go into the lounge.”

Alec nodded, and she motioned for him to follow her.

Stepping into the lounge, they both sat down in two adjacent chairs next to one another.

“I need your counsel,” Alec stated, folding his hands together. 

He felt a bit nervous. Now, how was he going to ask Catarina for help? Somehow, he hadn’t thought this part out too well. Due to his deal with Asmodeus, he couldn’t exactly tell _her _what had happened…

“Incidentally, have you seen Magnus lately?” he blurted out. Ugh, now why did he ask that?

“No, not since he left the hospital, now that I think about it. Is this related to why I haven’t seen him lately?” she inquired. 

Her eyes were warm as she regarded him. Oh boy, he thought, swallowing hard. 

Think of something! Alec thought.

“Asmodeus has Magnus,” he blurted out. His eyes suddenly filled with tears. Ugh, this was not his finest hour…

“What?” Catarina stated, visibly shocked. “How do you know? And how in the name of ---”

“We broke up. Rather, I broke up with him. It’s a long story…” Alec started sputtering, the word vomiting going out of control. He sounded like a bumbling imbecile…

“What?” Catarina’s voice was now a bit darker, her eyes narrowing as she looked at him.

“Anyway, I’m an idiot,” Alec said, sighing. “You don’t need to tell me that. But – I’ve been having visions and dreams...and I keep seeing them together. Also, I’ve woken up from such dreams and seen trails of red magic around me. Definitely Magnus’s.”

“Anyway, Asmodeus needs to get lost. I need to save Magnus,” Alec continued, his voice full of conviction. He reached into his pocket and took out the case with the arrowheads. “There are arrowheads in here that Isabelle made with Heavenly Fire. They can affect downworlders, which is why I’m not going to open the case right now. She’s certain these can weaken Asmodeus to the point where we can battle him using angelic weapons and have a fighting chance. However, there is the problem of keeping him contained long enough for these to pierce his body, along with making sure Magnus is kept away from him so that these arrows don’t end up hitting him also. I guess this is where I was hoping you could help.”

He watched Catarina’s face very closely – she was going through the whole range of emotions as he talked. She probably hated him. He winced. But he forced himself to keep speaking. 

“Did Magnus ever tell you about how he used a cage to ensnare Camille to send to the Clave?” he asked, hoping she had heard that story from Magnus.

She nodded. “He used an Elysium cage. And…actually, that would be able to hold Asmodeus…” She looked thoughtful. 

Then, suddenly, her hand shot out and punched Alec in the solar plexus. _Hard._

Alec immediately keeled over in his seat, his hand clutching at his chest. That was painful!

What the---!!

“You deserved that,” Catarina deadpanned, smirking. “What were you thinking, breaking up with Magnus? That was pretty stupid…”

Ohhh…

“Yea, I know. I was a real idiot. I deserved that,” Alec mumbled. Well, at least he was no longer tearing up. She practically smacked him back to reality. He then smiled sheepishly, rubbing the center of his chest, where Catarina had punched him. “But, will you help me?”

Catarina gave him an unreadable look. Then she smiled slightly. “I believe I can. But I’m only doing this because you said you want to save him,” she stated. “I still think you were stupid.”

Alec breathed a sigh of relief. “Fair enough,” he agreed.

He did not care what she said about him, just as long as she agreed to help him.

“Nephilim…” she stated, shaking her head as she looked at him. But her tone of voice had changed to one with slight affection and irony.

He nodded fervently. “Okay, we have a plan. Now we need to find him, er, I mean _them_.” Thinking of Asmodeus sent chills down his spine. He couldn’t stand him…

“No worries, I can track him. You have something of his?” she asked.

“Ah, I actually do!” Alec said, as he remembered the photo he had taken from his office earlier that day. He took it out and gave it to her. She took it with a smile. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on it.

“Got it! Hmm, he and Asmodeus have actually just walked into his loft – no, I mean Lorenzo’s loft,” she stated. “Wow, that doesn’t seem good. I think we need to head there, fast.”

Alec nodded. Catarina gave Alec back the photo, threw open a portal, and they both stepped right through.

  
  



	4. Smoke and Lizards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Asmodeus are already up to their dastardly deeds at Lorenzo's loft, where Magnus is in the process of taking back what's his. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Alec and Catarina arrive, shocked at the turn of events.
> 
> Will they be able to stop them before it's too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone still remember this fic? Anyway in the home stretch!

_Meanwhile, at Lorenzo’s loft (formerly Magnus’s)_

Classical music was playing in the loft, as the loft doors flung open.

Lorenzo turned to face his unwelcome guest.

“Magnus Bane…bursting through my doors unannounced?” Lorenzo stated dryly. “I thought that was reserved for your better half.”

“Stop talking nonsense, Lorenzo,” Magnus stated. “There is no better half. Well not anymore, anyway. That was pure silliness. I am here for one thing, and one thing only…”

“Please don’t tell me you came for a love potion,” Lorenzo said in fake sympathy. “Those things just don’t work out. That’s drama I don’t need.”

“What the hell are you talking about? I’m just here for my apartment!” Magnus said darkly. Under his skin, he could feel his anger bubbling.

“I wasn’t asking, by the way,” Magnus added stoically, opening his palm to show a black flame.

Lorenzo zeroed in on the unnatural black flame in Magnus’s hand. Black – not the normal color of any magic used on Earth…or by any warlock who was on the good side of things. Fear slowly rose within him, but he attempted to remain calm.

“I-It wasn’t one of my warlocks that gave you back your magic, was it?” Lorenzo managed, knowing full well the answer.

“No, I’m afraid this occurred outside your jurisdiction,” Magnus stated, suddenly grinning manically. A black aura surrounded Magnus, then rushed at Lorenzo. Lorenzo started coughing as it swirled around him.

“I’d say that was putting it mildly.” Asmodeus’s dark voice rang out as he stepped out from the shadows.

And now there were two.

Lorenzo had fallen to the floor, his hand on his neck as he coughed and choked. The black swirling magic enveloped him. He looked up at the pair.

“Asmodeus!” he managed to grit through his teeth. “Of course you’d let daddy do your dirty work, eh?”

Asmodeus grinned for a second before his cat eyes flared angrily.

“Don’t undersell my son like that, Rey,” he stated darkly. “I didn’t give him that type of magic. My son arrived there all by himself. Never been prouder.” Asmodeus grinned, showing his full set of teeth. “He’s reached his potential now.”

I did? Magnus thought quizzically, his thoughts suddenly jumbled for a second. What was his dad talking about?

Then his eyes narrowed as he focused on Lorenzo again. “Now what to do with you?” he mused.

“Indeed…should we kill him?” Asmodeus cackled. That would have been his first choice. But right now he was reveling in the fact that his son had initiated all of this, and he wanted to see what his son would do.

“Hmm I think humiliation might be even more fun,” Magnus declared, still smiling maniacally, as he snapped his fingers. Lorenzo completely poofed into a huge cloud of black smoke, reappearing as a medium-sized chameleon, still struggling to breathe as black smoke came out of its jaws.

Magnus bent over to pick him up. “As far as pets go, he will be quiet,” he stated calmly, petting him on the head. 

Then he turned to his dad, as a thought occurred to him. “You didn’t kill him,” he stated in wonder. 

Asmodeus grinned. “Why would I?” he stated, his voice full of happiness. “I wanted to see what you would do. You did great son. You’re perfect. Edom is going to be amazing with the both of us there.”

Somehow these words hit Magnus at his gut, and he suddenly felt like he was going to throw up. This wasn’t what he wanted…

But he had nowhere left to go, nothing to live for – on this Earth anyway.

“Okay,” he conceded, swallowing down his discomfort. “Let’s see what I need to bring with us.” Magnus turned to walk to the apothecary. 

Behind him, Asmodeus grinned in victory.

***********

In the open doorway of Lorenzo/Magnus's loft, both Alec and Catarina gawked at what they had just seen.

Did Magnus just turn Lorenzo into a chameleon? And what was that black magic that Magnus had conjured up? Alec’s thoughts were racing.

“Oh man,” Catarina muttered, as if reading Alec’s thoughts. This was NOT something her friend would have done, ever. And Alec…

Then she paused for a second.

“Wait…” she muttered, turning to Alec, her eyes narrowing at him. She recalled what they had talked about at the hospital yesterday – Alec’s visions, the trails of red magic, now this darker presence surrounding Magnus…

“Something isn’t making sense…” she said slowly. “The last time I met up with Magnus, he had sacrificed his magic to save your parabatai, Jace. Then nothing for weeks. Then you showed up at the hospital yesterday and talk about visions and seeing trails of Magnus’s magic, which shouldn’t be happening if Asmodeus had taken it in the first place. You took me by surprise with your news yesterday, so I just accepted whatever you told me. But there’s more to this, isn’t there? Do you think Asmodeus would have given magic back to Magnus willingly?”

Alec had to choose his words carefully. He couldn’t break the deal.

“No, I did not say that,” he stated slowly. “But…obviously he has his magic back – and he’s definitely not acting like himself. The situation seems far more precarious than I expected.”

“You’re right,” Catarina stated, seeming to accept that answer from Alec for now. “This is far worse than I envisioned. We will have to be smart with our approach. Get your arrows ready.” 

Alec quickly withdrew his quiver, set the arrow tips in place, then reglamoured everything. He turned to Catarina. “Okay, let’s do this,” he stated.

They both strode into the loft.

..

In the apothecary, Asmodeus and Magnus both looked up as they felt a pull at the wards.

“We have guests,” Asmodeus announced.

They both made their way back into the living room.

“Catarina,” Magnus stated in surprise, upon seeing his friend. “What are you doing here?” 

His eyes then fell on the figure slightly behind her. 

Alec’s breath caught as Magnus looked at him. Magnus’s eyes narrowed upon seeing him, and his heart dropped at the coldness and emptiness in his eyes. 

“…What is the Nephilim doing here?” he snarled.

Catarina was shocked by her friend’s words. “What?” she gasped.

Alec’s eyes fell upon the chameleon held in Magnus’s arms.

”What did you do, Magnus?!” Alec freaked.

Magnus continued to speak as if he had not heard Alec. 

He turned to Catarina. “We don’t have business with Nephilim. What is he doing here?” Magnus boomed in an unfamiliar dark voice.

Asmodeus grinned. “No, no business at all,” he stated, touching his son’s arm. 

Magnus’s aura darkened, and he threw Alec a suspicious glare.

Alec’s confusion slowly turned to heartbreak as he heard the exchange between Magnus and Asmodeus. So Magnus’s soul had turned dark, and he no longer remembered their love? He wasn’t sure if he could bear this. 

Alec suddenly staggered, and Catarina’s quick reflexes caught him by his arm, bringing him closer to her. He nearly collapsed against Catarina; this was just too much for him.

“Alec! You need to stay strong. Let’s figure out what’s going on!” Catarina whispered urgently. 

Alec blinked. Catarina was right. The Shadowhunter saying flitted through his mind, Don’t let emotions cloud your judgment. He took a deep breath, and straightened out his posture. He just hoped that Asmodeus wouldn’t be able to read him too much, as his heart was in total shambles right now…

An uneasy silence formed as the four stared at one another.

Finally, Asmodeus spoke. “Son, this is ridiculous. We should really get going ---"

“Hold up… “ Catarina stated authoritatively, narrowing her eyes as she looked at Asmodeus, and then at Magnus, who was glaring back at her. 

She smacked herself on the forehead just then. Behind her, Alec jumped, as did Magnus across from them. At that moment, he had stopped glaring, and just seemed more confused than anything. The darkness surrounding him was still lingering.

Silence.

“We don’t have time for this bullshit,” Asmodeus said quickly. This female warlock was unnerving him like nothing else. They needed to leave, now. He reached out to grab his son by the forearm.

“Magnus, create a pentagram so we can get out of here –”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Magnus snarked back. “We will go when I say so.” 

He gave Catarina a guarded look, almost as if he really wanted to hear her out.

“What were you saying?” he asked slowly.

Despite herself, Catarina cowered slightly at the gaze. Magnus had never looked at her like that, not in all the years of friendship between them. There was a flinty look in his eyes, and a shadowed type of sorrow over his face. And yet, suddenly she could see the tiredness, the fear behind his eyes and demeanor. Under all the newly acquired darkness, her friend was still _there._

Upon observing the both of them, she had also noticed how Asmodeus kept looking at Magnus with a superior look, and touched his arm from time to time. And yet, Asmodeus’s gaze was faltering as he looked from Magnus to Catarina and Alec…

_Damn, if her suspicions were correct –_

“How did I not see this sooner!” she whispered fervently. 

Her thoughts were racing. 

This situation was just like one of the telenovelas that she would catch during her rare breaks during her nursing shifts. 

The evil father trying to break up the couple in love by threatening one or the other.

Well, in this case, perhaps even threatening…Alec? 

Quickly, she turned back to Alec, the wheels in her head turning. 

Speaking in a tone low enough so only Nephilim hearing could pick it up, she said quietly, “Did Asmodeus threaten you? Is that why Magnus has his magic back? Did you have something to do with that?”

Alec’s face registered shock at her words.

_Ohhhh, _he thought_. Catarina had figured it out! Well at least he had not broken the deal and told her… _

He was at a loss for words. He nodded dumbly as tears sprung to his eyes. “Directly. The worst mistake of my life,” he whispered, looking down, suddenly feeling like dirt. “I wanted to tell you before, but I couldn’t risk breaking the deal.” 

Then he managed a small smile. “But of course you managed to guess it, and found that loophole, so now you know,” he said quietly, blinking his tears away. He was so relieved that the secrets were out.

From the corner of her eye, she detected Asmodeus directing a look at both of them. 

_No time to waste…_

_Now!_ Catarina thought, reacting. Her fingers flicked toward him, and suddenly Asmodeus was frozen where he stood.

Catarina leapt forward to grab Magnus by both arms and hauled him roughly toward her, away from Asmodeus.

Having been accosted off guard, Magnus had no time to react.

“Hey!” he protested indignantly, as both his hands started to glow red and more fiery by the moment. He attempted to struggle, futilely.

“Stop that_ this_ instant, you dolt!” Catarina reprimanded Magnus in a louder, intimidating tone, such as a mother would use on a defiantly acting child.

The older warlock cowered in deference, the magic fading from his hands. Magnus gulped. Even he was not immune to Catarina when she was in one of her moods…

“Alec, now!” she yelled, still holding steadfast to a struggling Magnus, whose eyes looked like they were about to explode fiery red.

“What are you doing, working with the Shadowhunter?” Magnus asked calmly, his eyes fixated behind Catarina at the figure she had addressed. He didn’t know that Catarina was even friendly with _him..._

_That…Shadowhunter_? _He didn’t even want to acknowledge him_??

_By the Angel…._

Alec’s heart tore and bled upon hearing that_. _

A tear made it past his already overflowing eyes, and rolled down his cheek.

Just as quickly, though, Alec pushed that emotion aside -- he would sob his heart out later. 

In a flash, he had drawn forth his bow, already with the special arrow tips in his quiver, and aimed directly at Asmodeus like the master archer he was. Once, twice, thrice…all straight shots into his upper torso, slicing through like nothing. 

Soon all six had hit their target – Catarina hadn’t expected anything less than perfection from Alec.

After the final arrow had been expended, Catarina let go of Magnus, shoving him toward Alec, who caught him by the waist. Catarina immediately threw up the Elysium cage so that it surrounded Asmodeus. 

Just at that moment, Asmodeus unfroze. He suddenly realized where he was. His hands gripped the bars. His figure appeared to shimmer, but he was not able to teleport .

“What the fuck?” he yelled. His cat eyes flared.

His hand flew to his chest. Something didn’t feel right…

Furious, he turned to Magnus, who had his hands against Alec’s chest. He looked like he was trying to push himself off the Shadowhunter, but he wasn’t really doing much either. “Son! What are you idling for?” he screeched. “That Nephilim can’t do anything to you! With your power, you can decimate him! It’s within you, reach in and do it! He betrayed you. You owe him nothing!”

_This Shadowhunter…betrayed him?_ Magnus’s suspicious gaze flew to Alec’s face, where a fearful pair of hazel eyes faced his own.

“Please,” Alec’s voice choked out in a whisper. He felt like his heart was breaking anew. 

_God, to have Magnus look at him like that…_

“Magnus!” Catarina’s loud, authoritative mothering tone cut through the confusion. “I can’t believe you couldn’t see this. Asmodeus caused all of this! He made Alec break up with you. You only got your magic back after Alec broke up with you, right?” 

Magnus just looked bewildered right now. 

Catarina continued. “All Alec did…was to** _love_** you. He loved you so much that he agreed to your father’s request and broke up with you!” she exclaimed.

Magnus’s head was spinning. 

“What?” he gasped. He was rendered speechless, now loosely held in Alec’s grip. 

“Of course, I still think it was stupid. But he’s a Nephilim, what does he know?” Catarina snarked, giving Alec the side eye. 

Alec flushed under the weight of the warlock’s gaze.

“But I get it now.” She shrugged.

She turned to Magnus. “He _loves _you. Your Alexander. Nephilim only love once, and you’re it for him,” she stated, looking from Magnus to Alec.

A shadow appeared to lift from Magnus just then, and he suddenly looked at Alec with surprised recognition. 

He saw the circles under Alec’s tearful eyes, the way his body was tense with despair, and felt the way his arms firmly held him by his waist – securely, as if he never wanted to let him go. 

Alec blinked back tears, as he finally saw that recognition in his face.

“…Alexander?” he asked uncertainly. His eyes changed back to warm gold –- the gold eyes that would look at Alec with longing and love, in the way Alec thought Magnus would always look at him.

_Those eyes…_

”Magnus, you’re back,” Alec stated with wonder. His shoulders sagged. _Finally!_ After all this time….

“I am so, so sorry for breaking up with you. I didn’t mean it. I nearly had a nervous breakdown. God, it feels so good to have you back,” Alec couldn’t stop babbling as tears slipped past his eyes and down his cheeks. He put his hand to the side of Magnus’s face tenderly, and Magnus automatically leaned into it, his eyes closing. 

It was a moment to cherish…

“Hello! I’m still here!” Asmodeus roared, sounding bitchy at having been ignored.

All three turned to look at the Prince of Hell, who had been pulling at the bars of the cage all this time, after discovering he was not able to teleport out of it. 

“What did you do to me? What were those arrows?”

Alec, not taking his eyes off of Magnus, stated, “That’s for you to wonder about, for eternity, where you are going.” His voice had wavered, but it held an edge of confidence now. He turned to Magnus. “Would you like to do the honors?” he asked, with an impish smile.

Magnus beamed. He was back. His eyes took on a devilish expression. “My pleasure. Father, I can’t believe you did this to us. You’re going back to Edom. I banish you,” he declared. 

“You know I’ll keep coming back,” his father declared.

“Sure, whatever. I’ll take my chances,” Magnus shot back angrily.

“Well, actually you will be weakened for quite awhile,” Alec stated, grinning, “so I would suggest you stay away from Lillith when the cage disintegrates. You won’t be at 100% for awhile.”

A big belly laugh came out. It felt so good, he hadn’t laughed like that since this whole thing started.

Asmodeus just glared at him with disgust, then a look of resignation passed over his normally arrogant looking face.

“Have a good trip father,” Magnus stated cheerfully. “This is one banishment I won’t be regretting.” Stepping in front of Alec, he raised both his hands. He closed his eyes as he summoned the powers of Edom within them, and hurled red fiery beams toward the cage.

Asmodeus shrieked as the beams hit the cage, and suddenly POOF! 

He was gone.

Magnus stood where he was, his arms still raised in the air.

Behind him, Catarina breathed a sigh of relief. 

Alec just stared at the space where Asmodeus had previously been, cage and all. They had done it, they had really done it. Magnus was back, Asmodeus was gone. 

_They were back…_

Suddenly Alec felt lightheaded, and his stomach started to turn…

Next thing he knew, Catarina was cradling his head, while he was lying on the ground. 

He struggled to focus his vision and looked at Magnus, who looked at him, concerned but with a look of love as he kneeled by him.

“Darling, you passed out,” he said. 

Alec wanted to laugh and sing as he heard Magnus’s beautiful musical voice. 

“I can’t believe it’s over. I love you Magnus. I love you so much,” Alec murmured. “Kiss me…”

Magnus chuckled, as he leaned down to press his mouth against Alec’s. It was like coming home.

Alec’s whole body sighed as he relaxed into the kiss, his arms snaking up to embrace Magnus.

All he knew was that he wanted to kiss those lips, hold his warlock close, and wanted to hear that voice speak to him for the rest of his life…


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later...

_3 months later.._

Alec's stomach was full of butterflies, his head spinning as he lifted his mouth from Magnus's. Wow that had been some kiss...

Beneath his bare feet, the warm clear blue waters and the soft white sands of the Maldives swelled with the small afternoon tide. Gentle warm breezes flicked at the billowy sleeves and pant legs of his white linen outfit.

Not too far away stood the green and luscious neighboring island, nestled perfectly among endless cloudless blue sky, meeting the horizon of tri-color ocean -- aqua, turquoise, then midnight blue -- signaling the different depths amidst such serenity.

Just then a pair of dolphins leapt out of the ocean in perfect harmony, twisting as they let out a joyous cry, before immersing themselves back into the water.

It was a perfect spot Magnus had picked for their honeymoon.

Alec turned to Magnus. “Everything is perfect. I never even knew bungalows like this existed. They are on the water…this is like paradise…”

He then twirled Magnus around playfully, dipping him at the end of the routine. Their gazes locked.

"Why, Mr. Lightwood-Bane," Magnus replied breathily, "I do believe you have stars in your eyes.” 

Alec lifted Magnus back to a standing position and took a step back to drink in the view of his handsome husband.

His gaze fell upon their hands, which had identical white gold bands on their ring fingers. "I can't believe we were able to pull that off. Same day wedding, tuxes, then my being able to take off for almost a month from my duties as Head of the Institute," he stated. 

"It was all wonderful, wasn't it, the wedding and all?" Magnus's warm voice brought Alec back to the present.

The sun glistened over Magnus's golden skin, which looked even more luscious against the white linen outfit, a twin of what Alec was wearing.

"I have to admit, I do know how to throw a party." He grinned proudly, as his gold eyes blazed.

Alec, as usual, was riveted by his beauty.

"You...look absolutely sinful," Alec stated huskily, holding Magnus at arms length, both hands gently caressing his forearms.

Magnus's mouth twisted into a soft smile. "Isn't that my line, darling?" he murmured. 

"I suppose," Alec said, shrugging as he gave Magnus a huge smile. "I was trying to be romantic." He opened his arms and Magnus stepped into his embrace.

"Well you certainly get points for that," Magnus quipped.

He sighed as he leaned against Alec. Who knew that, after all their trials and tribulations, they would both be here, married and now on their honeymoon.

"The climate is just delightful, and the water is the perfect temperature," he murmured.

"Care for some scuba diving this afternoon?"Alec's voice broke into his thoughts. "I read about a great spot called Dhaalu Atoll on the island. It's supposed to be good for beginners. There's caves for you to explore as well, since I know you've done this before..."

  
Magnus's eyes brightened at the information. "Aww, you did some research," he gushed, as Alec blushed furiously. He was touched at Alec's efforts. 

"I also may or may not have gotten my certification a few days ago so we could both fully enjoy this," Alec added.

"You continue to surprise me," Magnus said warmly.

"I hope to keep doing so, in good ways, for the rest of our lives," Alec pledged, kissing him softly on the mouth.

Then he grinned playfully. "Well, we _do_ have a few hours before the scuba diving boat tour. What do you say we make the most of our time until then?" He waggled his eyebrows at Magnus.

Magnus grinned back.

"I did make sure we had this beach all to ourselves..." Magnus said in a suggestive tone of voice.

Then he suddenly broke into a run. "But I think you will need to catch me first!" Magnus laughed as he saw Alec's look of surprise turn into delightful determination as he started running after him. 

Their joyous laughter rang out and echoed across the peaceful beach. This was a great way to start their lives together, now as Alexander and Magnus Lightwood-Bane. 

END

  
  


  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, Magnus and Alec get their happy ending. This was fun to write and I hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> Until the next time <3

**Author's Note:**

> BTW thank you [ Sabby1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabby1/pseuds/sabby1) for being my Beta for this one, you are truly amazing!


End file.
